


The Gathering

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [10]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Mention of Character Death(s), The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final day has arrived</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

The day of the gathering-nearly two hundred years in the future- Methos takes the mantel of Death up again.   
MacLeod died a few centuries ago by the hands of one of his proteges, in return Methos killed her and the horsemen were once again united.   
  
The gathering went on for hours until one remaind. The Survivor. Death. Methos.   
  
His prize was the end of the world.   
And to shape the world that has to follow.

 

  
  
Methos decides to create a world of black and white, with no shades of grey in honor of his lover Kronos and the boy scout.


End file.
